


Suddenly rain. One umbrella between us. Closer than ever.

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Parentlock, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Smut, Wedding, wedding!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg are properly introduced to eachother by Sherlock on his and John's wedding.<br/>Case fic on the side.<br/>There is nothing major or dramatic happening here, just 17 chapters of fluff and smut.<br/>P.S. I am stil correcting some grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiCracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker/gifts).



Greg walks through the corridors of the hotel heading to John's room. He knocks the door and he hears John calling “Come in!” He opens the door and finds John looking in the mirror, wearing his formal military uniform. When he hears the door open he turns his head.

“Hey mate” Greg says and gets in, closes the door.

“Yeah, hey” John says and turns away from the mirror, to look fully at Greg who is sitting in the sofa.

“So...” Greg says smiling. “Second thoughts?”

John laughs and goes over to the desk to take his medals.

“No, not really.” He says as he puts then in the right side of his uniform. “Never.” he says the looking serious.

Greg smiles at that.

“So you're going for the uniform, in the end, huh?”

“Well, Sherlock likes it. And Mycroft was persistent about formalities, so I'll just wear it for the ceremony and then I'll change into a suit that Sherlock insisted on having tailed especially for me. This thing must have cost more than my monthly income from the clinic.”

Greg laughs at that. “I can imagine.” he says. “How are you feeling then?”

John takes a deep breath and smiles to himself. “Uhm, great actually.” he says and he looks up at Greg. “You know, when he proposed... I thought I couldn't be any happier.” his smiles widens and he looks away. He turns around, in the mirror to straighten his uniform.

“So, how about you, huh?” He asks then trying to change the subject before any tears of joy make their appearance sooner than expected. “Met anybody lately?”

Greg lets a half-bark laugh and shakes his head.

“C'mon, mate. There must be some one.”

“No not really.” he says truthfully.

“How about that new sergeant at the Yard?” John teases him.

“Who Vicky? C'mon man.” he says laughing, his nerves easing out a bit. He pauses as John takes a chair close to him and sits down.

“Ok.” John says “I've got about fifteen minutes until I need to get down, and Mycroft is counting. So spit it. And do it quickly.”

Greg looks at him, takes a deep breath and looks at John. John is looking back at him intensely. He exhales.

“When I married Sandra,” he says “I was young. And I hadn't really thought about it, you know, quite enough. But,truth is...I wasn't, uhm...I wasn't, well-”

“Greg?” John says both hurried and concerned “What is going on?”

“I never was, exactly, into women, you know, that much...” he says looking down and then up, to watch John's expression.

“Are you telling me you're gay?” John asks amused.

“Well-”

“You are. Aren't you?”

Greg looks at him and then sights.

“I am.” he finally says.

“Well, talk about having news!” John jokes.

“Shut up.” Greg says but he smiles.

“So, how come you stayed with her?”

“Uh-I don't know. I didn't wanna admit it I guess.”

“Bullshit. There's nothing wrong with that!”

“Says the man who's constant yell was “I'm not his date” for about four years.” Greg shots back.

“Point made.” John says. “So are there any guys I should know about?” he asks.

“No not really” he admits.

“Seriously. Not even one? How about Mycroft?”

Greg looks at him with wide eyes.

“I barely know the guy.” he explains. John raises an eyebrow. “What? I don't know anything about him.”

“Well he probably has a whole file on you.”

“He most probably has a file on every person on the Western World.”

“Make it the whole world.” John laughs, and Greg laughs along with him.

Greg looks at his watch.

“So, ready to get married?”

 

 

In another room of this, extremely expensive and completely unnecessary, according to John, hotel, Mycroft is helping his little brother get ready for his wedding.

“So, brother mine, are you utterly certain you are prepared for this?” he asks in a somewhat derogatory way. Sherlock is not looking at him. He straightens his bow tie.

“I am” he says slowly. Mycroft doesn't respond. He just gives a small nod of his head. “What?” he asks defensively. Mycroft doesn't offer an answer. “What?” he half-barks now. “If you think for a second that you-”

Mycroft cuts him.

“I admire you Sherlock really, I do.” he says. Sherlock, not believing what he just heard, turns around. He waits for Mycroft to continue.

“I am...glad you have found someone like John to...reciprocate your feelings. I just don't wish to see you hurt.”

“I will not be hurt. John will not hurt me.” Sherlock says his eyes small like two lines by now.

“I know he will not.” Mycroft answers.

“Then. What?” Sherlock says.

He takes a moment before he answers. Sherlock reads something on his face so his harsh tone eases out a little.

“I believe that love is a dangerous disadvantage.”

“I know.” Sherlock says softly. “But it isn't.”

“I'm hardly ever wrong, Sherlock.” is Mycroft's weak defense.

“Hardly ever.” Sherlock says.

Mycroft doesn't answer.

“When was the last time you were wrong?” Sherlock asks looking at his older brother.

Mycroft looks at him questioningly.

“When I was nine and you were sixteen, and you thought mummy and dad would be mad at you for coming out.” he answers his question himself and the older brother, who has bend his head down to look at his shoes, looks up surprised. “That's the last time I remember you being wrong. Thirty one years. That's a long time to be always right. I think it's high time you admit that you might be wrong just this once.”

Mycroft looks at him in shock. Sherlock doesn't answer, putting an end to their rare brotherly talk. He goes over to the table and takes his cufflinks. While he puts his cufflinks on he keeps an eye at Mycroft. After a few moments of silence he speaks.

“So there is no one?” he asks.

“Had I been interested in anyone, Sherlock, you would have been aware of it.” Mycroft says.

“Hm, but you wouldn't tell me would you?” He says looking at him carefully.

“You would have had deduced it.” The older brother answers.

“How about Gav- uhm, Lestrade.” Sherlock suggests.

“Who?” Mycroft asks.

“Ga...vin Lestrade?” He says slowly.

“The name is Gregory, I believe, Sherlock.” Mycroft corrects his little brother.

“Oh, yes Greg. How about Greg?”

“How about him?” Mycroft answers, not really liking the course the conversation is taking.

“Would he be...acceptable?”

“Acceptable?”

“Yes, acceptable.”

“Sherlock it has nothing to do with being acc-”

“Then what?” Sherlock asks. “What is this about?” he insists.

“I told you. I believe-” Sherlock cuts him by coming to close to him.

“Ohh you did. And you also told me you are hardly ever wrong.” His tone softens a little. “Who are you trying to convince Mycroft? Me? Or yourself?”

 

 


	2. chapter 2

Greg is sitting alone with a glass of beer in his hand in one of the table in the ball room. Most people have joined Sherlock and John on the dance floor for some slow blues. He watches them, smiling and takes a sip from his beer. He hears some one sitting on the chair next to him. He turns and sees Mike Stanford.

“Hey mate.” Mike says and Greg nods politely. “So, those two are finally getting married.” He says looking at John and Sherlock proudly.

“You were the one who introduced them to each other right?” Greg says pointing at the couple with the hand with which he holds his glass.

“Yeah. Without me, those two would be a lost cause.” he says good heartedly.

Greg laughs right when Mrs Hudson comes along.

“Young man,” she tells Mike “If it wasn't me to rent them the flat-”

“Uhum” Sherlock interrupts. They all turn to look at him.

“Gavin can I see you?”

“Greg” Greg says.

“Whatever.” Sherlock says dismissively, and turns on his heels to leave, expecting Greg to follow him.

Greg stands up, leaving Mike and Mrs Hudson arguing about who is to be considered responsible for John and Sherlock getting together.

“What is it?” He asks as he catches up with Sherlock.

Right then they arrive at the bar at the end of the room where Mycroft is sitting alone, having a glass of whiskey.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock says his eyes glimmering. “This is” he pauses and before he has a chance to say the wrong name Greg interferes.

“Greg.” He says and offers his hand. Mycroft looks startled for a moment but then smiles and shakes Greg's hand.

“Mycroft Holmes.” he says

“Pleased to meet you.” Greg says.

“The pleasure is all mine, Detective Inspector, rest assured.” He responds.

“Great, I thought you two should catch up.” Sherlock says, smirking and heads back to John who is talking with Molly and Sally. Mycroft gives him a glare but Greg thinks that if he really wanted to, he could look much more terrifying, so he thinks that Sherlock will probably get away with this one.

“So” Greg says as he takes a sit next to Mycroft, “Do you keep a file about me?” he refers to the fact that Mycroft called him Detective Inspector despite that Sherlock had not introduced him like that.

Mycroft seems to understand what he is talking about and smiles.

“I have a file on every individual who tents to associate with my brother on a certain degree.”

“That must be a hell of difficult task” Greg says. “That, with all the people Sherlock knows.”

“It is rather challenging.” Mycroft says and then his lips break into a small smile. “But then again, whoever doesn't enjoy a challenge, Detective Inspector?” Greg stares at him for a while, unable to form a proper answer.

Mycroft, himself doesn't answer. He just sips from his drink and waits for Greg to respond.

Greg regains his confidence and smiles a charming smile.

“True” he says and Mycroft gives a small nod of his head and a smile.

“Well then,” Greg continues “What do you do, that can be so challenging to keep up with your expectations.”

Mycroft leaves the glass down and takes a moment to form a reply.

“I occupy a small position on the British government.” he says confidently.

Greg raises an eyebrow. He doesn't believe that Mycroft's position is small. On the contrary he fears that the man in front of him can have the world made or destroyed in a blink of an eye by just saying the right word. He doesn't say anything though. But he can tell that Mycroft probably -no, definitely- can tell that he was not believed.

“And you, Detective Inspector?” Mycroft says.

“You know what I do.” Greg laughs amused. “You just called me that.”

“Most true. But I can't help to wonder, what are you doing with my brother all these years. You have been quite important to him. Not many people accomplish that. Aside John.”

“Are you asking me what made me stay?” Greg asks.

Mycroft's gesture suggests that he has understood correctly so he just takes a moment to think of a response. What _did_ make him stay all these years? After a few moments he shrugs and looks at Mycroft.

“I don't know.” he confesses. “I mean your brother is a piece of art. A challenge.” he adds and laughs. Mycroft offers him an amused smile. “And I often want to beat the living crap out of him. Apologies for that, he is your brother.” he says, but doesn't see to be sorry at all.

“Not to worry, Detective Inspector.” Mycroft says. “I am overwhelmed by the same desire more often than not, myself.”

Greg laughs.

“I don't know what it is that made me stay, tell you the truth. I just never though to cut him of. It never occurred to me. He is great . Your brother. It's just...he doesn't give many people the opportunity to see that for themselves.”

“All the same, I would like to thank you, Detective inspector-”

“Greg.” Greg interrupts him. Mycroft stares at him for just a second before he nods and continues.  
“Thank you. For looking after him. Admittedly he is having trouble accepting help from his elder brother.”

“Don't we all?” Greg smiles.

“Do you have an older brother Detective-” he pauses mid-sentence “Is Gregory acceptable?” he asks.

“Well, most people call me Greg but whatever suits you.”

“I find I rather like Gregory.” Mycroft answers and Greg finds he rather likes Gregory as well when it is Mycroft saying it. “Do you have an elder brother then, Gregory?” he continues the sentence.

“You mean you don't know?” Greg says and raises an eyebrow disbelievingly.”

“I would prefer to hear it from you rather than read it on a file.” Mycroft says and Greg can't quite understand whether that means that he knows or not. But he decides to answer anyway.

“I have an older brother, Chris. He is married in the states. We always got along well, I just...I never liked him being all big brother on me. He doesn't do it often. Well, not anymore.” he smiles.

“Well, I confess it is rather hard for one to cease being <all big brother> on one's younger brother.” Mycroft says. Greg smiles. Then Mycroft's mobile phone rings.

“I am terribly sorry but I have to take it.” Mycroft apologizes.

“No please,” Greg says. “Go save a country.” Mycroft smiles and walks away form Greg to answer the phone.

Greg looks at him until he is out of eyesight and then turns to look at the dance floor. The slow blues have given their turn to jazz songs and he can see Sherlock and John dancing contently next to each other. While he smiles, Sherlock turn his head to look at him. He doesn't make a certain grimace but Greg can tell his look shouts “I told you so”. That arrogant prick. Greg smiles and turns his head just in time to see Mycroft coming over, having finished with his phone call.

“That was quick.” he says.

“It was an easy decision to make.” Mycroft takes a sit next to him again.

“I am more than sure that I don't wanna know even if I could.” Greg jokes.

“Most likely” Mycroft answers seriously.

Mycroft turns to look at the couples on the dancing floor.

“Do you dance, Gregory?” he asks in a way that makes it clear that it is only a question and not an invitation.

Greg turning to look at the dance floor himself answers “I don't. But I do love to sing.” he smiles and looks at Mycroft.

“And you?”

“Dancing is an activity I am forced to be engaged in rather frequently. But I cannot say I enjoy it. On the other hand I have never had any objections when it comes to watching it. Concerning singing, I have never tried it.”

“I thought you would have been trained since you were like, I don't know- two, to like dancing. Along with piano lessons and french.” Greg jokes.

“We did take dancing classes as kids.” Mycroft says. “Both Sherlock and I. But I never enjoyed being the one to perform.”

“I can relate. Except, I didn't take classes. But I do speak french.” Greg says.

“You do?” Mycroft says.

“Both my mom and pa are form France so, we often spoke french at home. I can't say I am fluent at it, as I am sure you are. I have forgotten most of it. But I can communicate.”

Mycroft tilts his head interested and Greg isn't sure if he already knows these information and he is simply polite or he really cares to know.

“There are so many things I don't know about you, Gregory.” he says as if he read his mind. “You keep surprising me.” he smiles.

Greg imagines that this is a difficult thing to do and he tells Mycroft so. “I would most likely have gone for the word impossible but your choice of words would do just fine.” Greg smiles.

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“As you should, Detective Inspector” Mycroft says as he takes the mobile out of his pocket. He glances at the message and raises his head to look at Greg. “I am afraid I will have to be gone for quite a while. But it was an immense pleasure talking to you Gregory. I hope we will have a chance to catch up soon again.” he says as he raises from his sit. Greg himself raises and shakes the hand Mycroft offers.

“I hope so as well” he smiles.


	3. chapter 3

It is late at night -or very early in the morning- when Greg wakes up by his phone ringing next to him on the nightstand. He rubs his face with his hands and sights. He reaches for the phone and checks it.

“Dear God.” he murmurs and shakes his head letting a small huff escape. He answers and doesn't let his brother speak.

“It's in the middle of the night man.” he says but he is smiling.

“Not where I am.” his brother answers and he can hear him smirking. Greg huffs.

“What do you want?” Greg says.

“To hear from you. How was the wedding?” he asks.

“It was fine.” Greg answers and then adds “Pretty great.” he smiles remembering his friends.

“So...did you talk to John?” Chris asks slowly.

Greg pauses.

“Greg?”

“I did yes.”

“And?” his brother asks. “How did he take it?”

“Pretty well.” Greg responds remembering his previous conversation with John. “Yeah, he took it pretty well.”

“Told you.”

“Shut up.” Greg smiles. Chris laughs and Greg laughs along with him.

“So...” Chris starts and Greg is not so sure he likes it. His brother is getting suspiciously on topic sometimes. “Met anyone at the wedding?”

Greg pauses, now fully suspicious.

“Did you?” Chris.

“I-” he takes a long breath “I don't know.” He really doesn't. He doesn't know what his conversation with Mycroft was about. He feels a curl in his stomach and he realizes that he might wish for the conversation to be something more.

“I hear...you did.” Chris says. Greg narrows his eyes even though he knows Chris can't see it.

“Chris...? What did you do?” Greg says.

“Nothing!” he laughs and Greg smiles but he doesn't say anything. “John might have called me.” he confesses. Greg lets a long breath.

“Course he did.” he laughs. “Nothing else to do on his wedding night?” he comments.

Chris laughs.

“I don't know about that.”

“Interesting. You seem to know everything.” Greg jokes.

“I'm adorable, what can I do?” he teases.

“You can lemme sleep” Greg says and yawns.

Chris laughs but says “Fine, fine. But you're not of the hook yet. If you don't pick up, I am calling John.”

“'Course you are. And if you don't, he'll call you, I wouldn't worry.”

“I am not worried rest assured.” Chris says smirking.

“Goodnight Chris.” he says and closes the phone. He puts it on the nightstand and tries to get back to sleep. He keeps rolling on the the bed but he can't stop replaying the conversation he had with Mycroft in his head. He sits up and grabs his phone, checks the time. 5.13. He sends a message to John

 

_**Got an early phone call.** _

_**Got nothing better to do** _

_**on ur wedding night?** _

 

After he realizes that he won't be sleeping any more, he gets up and heads to the hotel's bathroom. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth. When he goes back to the bed he wears a shirt and trousers and grabs his phone wallet and key card and leaves the room. He heads down to the hotel's lounge night bar that is open all night long and sits at the bar. He get a coffee and a toast. He unlocks his mobile to check the news and sends a message to Sally about any cases, even though he knows that he told her not to text him while he is away.

He receives a message from John. He opens it and finds a photo of tangled bed sheets and a bottle of lube on the back.

He reads the text.

 

_**Lot to do on his wedding night.** _

_**Good thing your brother knows.** _

_**He might be able to convince you to** _

_**finally get your head out of your arse.** _

_**Busy** _

_**-SH** _

_**P.S. Find a case** _

 

Greg blinks. “I deserved that” he murmurs. He laughs and puts his mobile back in his pocket and finishes his coffee and toast. He pays the barman and stands up.

He heads up to his room. On the way he stops by the automatic food machine and gets some pop corn. He decides to get a newspaper as well and then takes the lift to the tenth floor. When he gets to his room he leaves the pop corn and the paper on the desk. He changes into a pair of old jeans and an old Arsenal hoodie. He lays on the bed and opens the tv. After a few minutes he gets a text from a number he doesn't recognize.

 

_**I apologize for my earlier hurry,** _

_**a situation aroused and** _

_**had to be dealt with.** _

_**I hope that we get a chance** _

_**to finish our conversation.** _

_**-MH** _

 

Greg feels a curl in his stomach again, which begins to feel suspiciously familiar now, and reads the text one more time.

 

 

_**Great timing, suffering from insomnia.** _

_**Company will be very appreciated right now.** _

_**You can come by.** _

_**I have pop corn.** _

 

He presses send. He doesn't bother signing it. He is certain that Mycroft would know the number even if he wasn't the one to text first. He receives another message.

 

 

_**I will be on my way.** _

_**-MH** _

 

He smiles at the mobile while he texts a reply.

 

_**Room 1058** _

 

Even though he is sure Mycroft already knows.

 

 


	4. chapter 4

About five minutes after the last text Greg hears a knock on the door. He leaves the tv open, showing a B class cop show, those that even Anderson can guess the criminal fifteen minutes in. He opens the door and finds Mycroft, in his usual dressing. His three piece suit is a dark blue one. And even though Greg thinks that Mycroft's been wearing this suit for hours he can't spot a single wrinkle on it. He is also holding a box of dvds.

“Do you ever sleep?” he asks as he steps aside for Mycroft to come in. Mycroft sets the box on the table and turns to give him a look that his nieces would describe as “Bitch please”. In Holmesian English it probably translates as “Don't be so stupid.”

“Ok, I'll bite.” Greg says. “When was the last time you slept?”

Mycroft stares at him for a few seconds uncertain if he should answer or not but then he gives in.

“Saturday night.” he says and Greg thinks that he got struck be a meteor.

“It is Wednesday!!” he says and Mycroft looks at him blankly.

“I have been busy.” Then he notices Greg's panicked expression. He comes a little closer but not enough to invade Greg's personal space. “Gregory relax. You seem as if you are about to faint.”

“Which is not fair because I have slept on a day when John and Sherlock are considered married, not engaged.” he says. Mycroft laughs and Greg laughs along with him. “At least tell me you weren't driving.”

“I wasn't, you needn't worry. I hardly ever get a chance to drive”

“Right, of course. What did you bring?” He says when he sees Mycroft heading to the box of dvds.

“You mentioned you had pop corn, so I assumed you are watching something. There is nothing even remotedly interesting on so-”

“So you brought something interesting?” Greg asks relieved. “Thank God. If I have to watch another crappy cop show during my break I will murder someone.” He goes over to the cupboards and gets a ball for the pop corn.

Mycroft raises an eyebrow.

“And you won't say anything. In fact” he smiles “you'll help me hide the body.”

“Am I?” Mycroft asks amused.

“Oh, yes.” he says popping a pop corn into his mouth.

“And why would I do such thing?” Mycroft asks intrigued.

Greg smiles evilly.

“Because you like a challenge.” he says smirking challenging. He goes over to the box, and misses Mycroft's challenged look and equally evil smirk. He takes a dvd case out.

“Classic who?” he asks excited looking at Mycroft. “How did you know--?”

One raised eyebrow from Mycroft cuts him of.

“Riiight. Of course you know.” he huffs.

“Hove you seen any episodes?” Mycroft asks.

“I have seen some. Forth Doctor mostly. My nieces love it. I watch it with them. Tom Baker was amazing.” Mycroft hums approvingly. “Have you seen them all?” He asks him.

“Yes. I particularly enjoyed the seventh doctor.”

“Haven't seen any episodes of him.”

“He was exquisite.”

“So, you've seen them all and you just happen to carry them with you on Sherlock and John's wedding?” It's Greg's turn to raise an eyebrow.

“t was a polite gesture from Anthea, if I am to be completely honest. She must have discovered that I often enjoy the company of one certain timelord after a difficult day.”

“So, you are telling me,” Greg slowly come closer to Mycroft, smiling, amused “that you enjoy watching doctor who so much that you don't go to sleep in order to watch some episodes?” He has come dangerously close now. “Cause that would just be to precious for words” he smiles enjoying a moment of surprise in Mycroft's eyes.

“I hardly ever sleep when I return home. It only serves in slowing me down when I wake up.”

That was more Sherlock than Greg would have liked, but he can't keep himself from laughing.

“I am glad I amuse you” Mycroft says but there is a faint smile curling on his lips. This only results in Greg laughing even harder and this time Mycroft joins him. When they calm down Mycroft looks into Greg's eyes. He might have stopped laughing, Greg notices, but he can still manage to detect a playful glee in his eyes. He finds that he likes this sight.

“I need to be careful around you Gregory. You urge me on saying things that can be used against me.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smirks.

“Of course they will be used against you Mycroft. We are gonna watch the seventh doctor right now, and don't think, for a second, that I will wake you up if you fall asleep.”

“I will do no such thing.”

Greg tries very hard to suppress a laugh at Mycroft's almost offended expression.

“Oh we'll see about that. I have faith.”

“Your company is far to precious for me to waste it on sleeping Gregory.” Mycroft says and Greg is almost done there but he doesn't give up easily. He has a goal for today. He is going to see Mycroft asleep.

“Come on then. Prove it.” he says as he take the pop corn ball and goes over to the couch. He puts it down on the table and turns on the dvd player, thankfully they still had one available in the room.

Greg takes the box and opens a dvd case to take the disk out and put it on the player.

Greg sits on the couch and Mycroft comes to sit on the other side of it, putting a few inches between them. Greg can't blame him. He, himself, isn't sure where this is going. He knows that he enjoys Mycroft's company in a way that he hasn't experienced with many people the past few years. But he tries to tell himself that it is to early to know what he wants of this.

They stay silent for a good fifteen minutes watching the first episode of the seventh doctor. At some point Greg realizes he is holding the ball with the pop corn so he passes it on to Mycroft but apparently he doesn't calculate the distance between them correctly so he ends up almost hitting Mycroft in the ribs with it. But Mycroft's instincts are very well trained so he catches the ball before it actually makes contact with his suit covered skin.

“God, I'm sorry” Greg says and huffs. “I hope I didn't ruin your suit with butter.” he reaches for Mycroft's suit to see if he had stained it. But before his hand makes contact with Mycroft's suit he pulls back as if electrified.

Greg pulls his own hand back and for a moment he looks at Mycroft confused when he sees Mycroft's panicked and bewildered expression he tries to suppress a laugh.

“What is it?” He asks. Mycroft opens his mouth but then closes it, as if he is not entirely sure he should speak. Greg doesn't speak he just looks at him, smiling amused and Mycroft knows that he has understood so he gives up.

He clears his throat and sits up a bit on the couch.

“I am ticklish. There.” he says and looks at his ribs with such a look as if the particular part of the body has betrayed him in the worst of the ways.

Greg laughs at that but then he composes himself and offers Mycroft the most evil smile he can manage. Mycroft seems to get the point and curls back a bit.

“Gregory, no.” he says warningly. But Greg is already coming closer.

“You said it yourself Mycroft. Careful what you say around me.”

“Gregory don't-” But then Greg's hands are on his ribs and moving and scratching and Mycroft pulls back involuntarily but Greg's other hand on his back stop him and brings him closer again. Mycroft starts laughing and presses a hand on Greg's shoulder not really pushing him away, just so he can say he fought it. After a while they find theirselves laying on the couch one half on top of the other. Greg sits up a bit so that he can be half laying on the arm rest but he keeps Mycroft close to him, with his head resting on Greg's side and Greg's hand softly caressing Mycroft's hair.For a few minutes he senses Mycroft's uncertainty but after a while he can feel him relax and they both keep on watching the episode, with Greg's hand not once leaving Mycroft's hair.

 


	5. chapter 5

Greg didn't realize when he had fallen back asleep. He remembers watching an episode of doctor who, with his hand stroking Mycroft's hair, Mycroft asleep with his head resting against Greg's shoulder.

He wakes up and glances at the tv. It was turned off. Meaning Mycroft has already woken up. The lack of human heat next to his body confirms it and he guesses that Mycroft has gone back to his room. He can't help but feel a little disappointment. That's when he hears a loud noise and literally jumps of the couch. He notices Mycroft tiding up the place. He has taken the ball of pop corns and washed it and has put the dvd case back on the box.

“I didn't mean to startle you,” Mycroft says when Greg jumps “I apologize.”

“You're awake.” Greg says. Rubbing his face with his hand.

“Of course.” Mycroft says as he walks closer to him.

“And you didn't leave.” Greg says, having a warm feeling in his stomach as Mycroft approaches him.

“Indeed, I did not.” Mycroft answers and stops, awaiting for Greg's reaction.

Greg swallows hard.

“Why?” he asks.

“It hardly seemed good manners to leave while you were asleep, Gregory. Beside, there was a whole mess in the room that required cleaning up.”

“A dirty ball and an empty dvd case is hardly a mess Mycroft.” Greg smiles. “But I'm glad you stayed.” Greg says and takes a step closer to him. Mycroft offers him a genuine smile. Right before Greg leans in to kiss him, Mycroft's mobile ring. Mycroft closes his eyes and curses in a language Greg can't recognize but he surely shares the sentiment. When Mycroft opens his eyes he gives Greg an apologetic look and Greg nods. He answers the call and Greg hears him giving orders in a language he didn't understand.

Damn Mycroft for making the room spotless so that Greg has nothing to occupy himself with while Mycroft talks on the phone. Right then his phone vibrates. He opens it to find a message from Sherlock. Thankfully for once he did have timing.

 

_**Did you find a case?** _

_**-SH** _

 

He laughs and by then Mycroft is done with the phone call.

“I will take a wild guess and say that it was my dear brother asking whether or not you have found a case.” he says and looks at the phone in Greg's hands.

“That one is easy.” Greg smiles. “Do something harder.”

Mycroft raises his eyebrow but then smiles evilly at Greg.

“Will do.” he says and Greg smiles. “So, I take it we are expected for breakfast?” he asks straightening his suit.

“Um, yes we probably are.” Greg says and heads towards the door. Mycroft follows him shortly.

They stay silent while waiting for the lift.

 

When they make it on the breakfast hall they find Sherlock and John already there. John raises his hand for Greg to see them and they head towards them.

“Are you joining us?” he asks them when they make their way to the table.

“Uhm, yeah, unless you wanna be left alone.” Greg says.

“We were alone enough. I could use some company.” John smiles. “Sherlock?” he asks. Sherlock is torturing the eggs in his plate and just gives an indifferent shrug.

“What's with him?” Greg asks.

“He's just sulking because he wants a case” John smiles.

“Oh.” Greg says. “Sorry Sherlock. I told Sally not to bother me with cases this weekend.”

“That is not what he is sulking about” Mycroft says, who hasn't said a word since they got to the table.

Sherlock snaps his head up to look at Mycroft. Then he looks at Greg, then back to his brother. His face seems to lit up a bit. He takes a deep breath and takes a bite from his eggs. John smiles a bit confused but then motions them to take a sit.

“I'll go grab breakfast.” Greg says.

John who has emptied his plate stands up. “I'll join you.” then he turns to Sherlock. “Till I come back I want that plate empty.” Sherlock sights and grabs a bite.

They head towards the buffet and Greg takes a plate.

John doesn't mention Greg and Mycroft coming down for breakfast together.

“So how was the rest of your wedding wedding day?” Greg asks as they pass in front of the food.

“Pretty good” John says as he helps himself to some strawberries and other fruits. He notices Greg's raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Pretty good?” Greg smirks.

John huffs a laugh. “Fine. Pretty amazing, how's that?”

“Better I hope.”

“Dick”John hits him on the ribs and head to their table laughing while Greg follows him, laughing as well.

 

They take a sit and find Sherlock and Mycroft talking. They stop the moment Greg and John sit down but they reduce it down to meaningful staring. John raises and eyebrow but then shrugs and grabs a fork to eat his fruits. Greg follows his example and says nothing as he thinks it's for his benefit.

John notices that Sherlock has eaten most of his food and smiles. He leans and gives Sherlock a peck on the cheek. Sherlock smiles and leans into John who rests his arm on the back of Sherlock's chair and brings his hand to Sherlock's hair.

Greg looks down to his plate to hide a smile.

They stay silent for a few minutes, John and Greg enjoying their breakfast, while Sherlock leans into John's caress and apparently having a starring contest with Mycroft.

“So,” John breaks the silence “how's Chris?” he asks still looking at his plate.

 _The bastard's probably smiling._ Greg looks at him but doesn't answer . He waits for John to raise his head to look at him. When he does his eyes have a mischievous glimpse and Greg can't help but smirk.

“He's fine.” Greg says while keeping eye contact with John. “Says hey.”

“mm, I bet he does.” John says going back to his fruit. Greg keeps staring at him, a smile threatening to appear any second now, for a few seconds and then turns back to his plate.

“Mycroft aren't you gonna eat something?” John asks.

Mycroft looks startled by the address but eventually smiles at John.

“Not yet” he says politely.

“If I had to eat you will eat, too.” Sherlock says in a full twelve-year-old mode.

John looks at him half-amused, half-exasperated and then turns to Mycroft. He raises an eyebrow but Mycroft makes no apparent move to go to the buffet.

John sits back on his chair looking at Mycroft.

“When did you last eat?” he asks.

Mycroft turns to look at Greg who seems to enjoy way to much this conversation. Greg looks at him, with his eyebrows raised and an amused smile.

“Oh, I would save you but I am a bad person and I really want to see how this turns out.” he smiles.

“Out with it Holmes.” John says. “When was it?”

“It was Monday afternoon, if I recall.”

John raises his eyebrows but it is clear that he has heard worse from both Sherlock and Mycroft.

“Look, whatever the case, you are having something. I won't have a bunch of government officials hunting my ass because I broke their boss on my wedding. So go get something to eat and then we are off.”

Mycroft looks at him for a moment, clearly not used to be ordered around but then he stands up and heads to the buffet.

Greg looks at John amazed.

“If you have a Holmes you learn how to handle all of them. Kinda goes with the job description.”

Greg laughs and he and John continue talking about football and work.

 


	6. chapter 6

After breakfast Greg heads back to his room to get his stuff ready for check out. As he packs his bag he spots Mycroft's dvd set. He continues packing for a few minutes and then he turns to look at it. He sights, takes it and heads over to Mycroft's room. He knocks and immediately he hears the door open. He finds himself face to face with an impeccably dressed Mycroft. He has already changed into another amazing suit and he smells of shampoo and aftershave. When he sees Greg he smiles and moves so he can come in.

“I figured you'd need these.” Greg says as Mycroft closes the door and walks closer to him.

“Ah, thank you.” he he says and takes the box from Greg to place it on the counter near the sink.

Greg stays silent for a while, no idea what to next. But since, apparently, words have failed Mycroft, too, for once in his life he decides to talk.

“So...” he says. Mycroft raises his eyebrows “Any plans after here? Korean elections? Bombing in Japan?”

Mycroft gives him an amused smile.

“Surprisingly enough, I have no plans that would require my immediate return.

“Good.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods and lets a small smile slip.

“Anything in mind?” he says.

“I have heard of a restaurant close to the hotel. It is supposed to be more than satisfactory.” Mycroft offers. “But-”

“Yes?” Greg interrupts him.

“It is far to early for lunch I believe.”

“Mm hmm” Greg agrees. “But we could, I mean, we could go for a walk. Get coffee or something.”

“That sounds good.” Mycroft says, but Greg can feel that it isn't good enough for Mycroft. It's not good enough for him either. Mycroft takes his suit jacket and goes to open the door of the room. While they're at the door Greg stops and looks up at Mycroft. Mycroft doesn't move, he just looks down at him and waits. Greg takes two deep breaths and kisses Mycroft. It's a soft kiss just his lips against Mycroft's and just for a second. But when he pulls back, it is just a fraction, his lips barely touching Mycroft's. Their breathing is a bit faster than a few moments before and when they look into each other's eyes they find them dark with lust. Greg lets his breathing get more heavy than before and he places an arm around Mycroft's neck to bring their mouths together again. Mycroft pushes the door close and kisses him back, while he wraps his hand around Greg's waist to lead him to the bed. This kiss is different than the first. More urgent. Mycroft bites Greg's lower lip and then he caresses the bite with his tongue. Greg opens his mouth and Mycroft shoves his tongue inside. Greg let's explore his mouth while he tries to undo his tie. Greg groans from deep in his throat. He grabs Greg's hand and shoves his leg with his own, resulting to Greg falling on the bed with Mycroft on top of him. With that, their cocks rubs together and Greg groans and wraps his leg around Mycroft. In a blink Mycroft is on his back and Greg is sitting on his lap, undoing his waistcoat. With the last button Mycroft lifts his back a little so that Greg can take it off and he wraps his fingers in Greg's hair while he undoes his tie. The tie is off, too. When Mycroft's button down and Greg's shirt are off and they are left with their trousers, Mycroft sits up and bring his mouth to Greg's neck. He starts licking and sucking.

Greg takes a sharp breath “Myc-”

Mycroft hums and undoes Greg's trousers. He takes Greg's rock-hard cock in hand and gives it a pull while he gives him a particularly hard bite in his neck. Greg moans and tugs Mycroft's hair. Mycroft rolls them over and Greg scratches his nails down Mycroft's back. When he reaches his waist he brings his hands to Mycroft's waist and then up his trousers to undo the zipper. He takes his trousers off and then he takes his own off. When their underwear are off, too, Mycroft rocks his hips. Greg moans and brings him closer. He clashes their mouths together in something less than a kiss, tongues dancing around together. He takes both their cocks in his hand and Mycroft drops his head on Greg's shoulder moaning.

“Gregory” he gasps rocking in Greg's hand.

“Mmm” Greg murmurs encouragingly and puts more pressure with his hand. “Come on Mycroft, come for me” he says and rubs his thumb on the head gathering the precome and creating a more smooth sensation. “Mycroft look at me. I want you to look at me.” he says and Mycroft pulls up a bit. His eyes are shut close. He opens them and he looks at Greg right in the eye, and Greg feels like he is set on fire. With one last pump Mycroft comes with Greg's name as a cry on his mouth. He never shuts his eyes, he keeps looking at Greg the whole time and it is too much. Greg comes seconds later with his eyes fixed on Mycroft. When he comes down from his climax he feels Mycroft's hand on his cheek. He smiles and brings his clear hand to brush Mycroft's hair from his face. Mycroft smiles back and bends his head to give Greg a peck on the lips. He lays next to Greg on the bed and wraps his hands around him when he cuddles closer to him. They don't talk for a few moments but it's a comfortable silence.

“Thinking about getting that coffee now?” Greg says.

Mycroft lets a laugh and lays a kiss on the top of Greg's head.

“I wouldn't say I am not.” he says and smiles.

Greg turns his head to look at him and smiles too.

“Great.” he says. “And lunch after that?”

“As long as everything runs smoothly it would be my pleasure.” he says. Greg's smile widens and makes to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. Before he makes it out of bed, Mycroft grabs his hand and pulls him in for another kiss.

An hour later they make it to the reception for check out.

 


	7. chapter 7

Greg is laying on the sofa in his flat with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a the tv remote in the other. It has been a long day at work trying to keep up with all the paperwork he didn't do while he was at John and Sherlock's wedding. He is channel surfing trying to get the stress of the day out of his head when his mobile rings. It is Mycroft.

He had not talked to him since the had lunch the day before and then Mycroft had to leave urgently, but not before promising to call when he was less busy.

“Are things less pressing already?” he is sure that Mycroft can detect the smile in his voice.

“Fortunately nothing of major importance has occurred.” Mycroft answer and Greg can sense his smile as well. “I am afraid I will not be available until tomorrow evening. But if you are free then I would love to see you.” he continues.

Greg takes a minute to calm himself and smiles.

“Yes, sure.” he says “As long as no dead bodies appear.”

“I am definitely not a stranger to one's inconvenient schedule.” Mycroft reassures him and Greg laughs.

“Yeah that's true.” he says. “Everything okay out there?” he asks. “Are we safe?”

“I can assure you Gregory, everything is under control.” Mycroft responds and Greg gets the feeling that this is the most he can talk about. “How was your day?”

The change of subject confirms it.

“It was a long day. I have a lot of paperwork to do since I was out for a few days. Those days off really come back to bite you in the arse.” he says. “But it was a calm day. No cases and stuff. Hey, how did you manage to get a day off?” he asks.

“One could be surprised at what Anthea can manage.” Mycroft replies.

“I am not sure it will be a pleasant surprise.” Greg says. Mycroft doesn't answer immediately which is all Greg need as an answer. So he changes the subject. “So what are we doing tomorrow?”

“How does dinner sound?” Mycroft suggests.

“Great. Where?”  
“At my house?” Mycroft says a little less certain.

“Awesome.” Greg smiles. He feels Mycroft releasing a breath.

 

When they hang up Greg calls John.

“Have you got a case?” Sherlock answers the phone.

“No, sorry Sherlock, nothing came up.” Greg smiles.

“Dear God. What is it with people?” He fears that sooner or later Sherlock is going to pass out from lack of cases.

“Look Anderson in working on one but I don't think-”

“Nope.” Sherlock interrupts him.

Greg makes an I-knew-it face to himself.

“Is John there?” he asks.

“Yes he is. John!” he calls out.

“What is it?” he hears john in the distance.

“It's Lestrade.” He hears John's footsteps getting closer.

“Has he got a case?” he asks as he is taking the phone from Sherlock's hand.

“No.” he hears a puff and he guesses it's Sherlock sulking in the sofa.

“Hey mate” John says.

“Hey.” Greg says.

“How's it going?”

“Pretty good. Listen, you in for a drink tomorrow evening?”

“Yeah where are we meeting?” The pub near your place?” Greg suggests.

“Sure. Around seven when the game starts?” John says.

“Yeah great.”

“So, how are things going?” John asks meaning Mycroft.

“I'll tell you tomorrow.” Greg smiles.

“I bet you will.” He can feel him smirk over the phone.

“Dick” Greg smiles. He hears John laugh on the other side of the line.

“Whatever.” John says teasingly. “So, we'll talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight” John smiles.

Greg hangs up and heads to bed.

 

They meet at the pub around seven. They take a sit at the bar and order beer.

“So how is married life?” Greg asks once the beers arrive.

“It's pretty good.” John says.

“Just good?” Greg raises an eyebrow.

“No it's amazing.” John admits and Greg notices a glimpse in his eyes that only sees when they are talking about Sherlock.

“When is the honeymoon?” he asks.

“We're leaving on Monday. It's at some exotic private beach that Mycroft has booked. I don't really know the details.” John says.

“How did Sherlock agree on getting anything from Mycroft?” Greg asked confused.

“I don't really know how he agreed. He stormed in one day and announced that he has an idea on the honeymoon thing. He said it was Mycroft's offer. To this day I am still not certain that we are not going undercover.” he admits. Greg laughs.

“How is he doing? Without a case.”

“Oh, he keeps busy.” John says and winks. Greg raises his eyebrows and smiles. “He's just a show off. He's asking for it when there are people around. Yesterday he was alright till Mrs Hudson came in to bring the groceries and he deduced everything on the grocery man based on the receipt and the bag.”

“Oh my.” Greg say and tries to suppress a smile.

“Yeah.” John says and takes a sip of his beer. “But, enough about me. What's with you?” he asks.

It's Greg's turn to sip at his beer.

“Uhm. Things are good.” he pauses. “Yeah, things are pretty good.”

“Oh, you are not getting away that easy. What's going on with Mycroft?”

“We, eh, spend some time. Together. It's, it's great.”

But John won't have any of it.

“When are you seeing him again?” he asks.

Greg looks t him. “When I leave here.” John raises his eyebrows and smiles. “He offered dinner.”

“Hm... at his place?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

“Shut up.”

John laughs. “No it's pretty good. You're right. It's pretty good. So have you guys...?”

“A bit.”

“A bit?” John smiles amused.

“I mean-”

“Relax.” John interrupts. “I really don't wanna know the details, trust me. One Holmes is enough.”

Greg laughs and takes a sip. The leave it at that when the game starts.

 


	8. chapter 8

Later on Greg is heading to the address Mycroft has given him. He expects a huge house just outside of the city and he is surprised when he finds himself in a neighborhood with flats. An expensive neighborhood, mind you, but not at all what he expected.

He starts looking for the numbers to find the right establishment but he doesn't need to. The moment he spots the house, he knows it is this one. It stands out. The outside is black, elegant with large windows, and from what Greg can tell, Mycroft owns the whole establishment, not just a floor. He checks the number to make sure he is at the right place and he just when he is about to find a doorbell to ring he door opens and he finds himself looking at a man at his late 30s that who looks as if he was directly taken from the Grand Budapest Hotel staff.

“Hello” the man says with a small bow. “My name is Jeffrey. Mr Holmes is waiting for you inside. May I take your coat?”

“Uhm, hello, yes thank you.” Greg says and hands him his coat.

“This way please.” Jeffrey says and shows him to the inside of the house. It is even more captivating than Greg would have though. Despite the dark colour of the outside, the inside of the flat is bright. The large windows allow plenty of light in the rooms. There are no door to separate the large areas of the house. There is a staircase that leads up to a few other areas that Greg can't quite see clearly.

“Does it meet your expectations?” He hears a voice from behind him. He recognizes the amused tone and smiles.

“It is not what I expected.” he admits. He feels Mycroft's body closer now, but not yet touching. “If anybody asked me I would go for the large manor with pool and a huge garage.” He turns to find Mycroft just a breath away from him. When he doesn't answer immediately Greg raises an eyebrow. “oh, but there is one, isn't there?” he smiles amused.

“Indeed, I own a house similar to what you described. But I tent not to live there much often as it requires much time to arrive at any given destination in London.” Mycroft admits.

“I think this is a great place.” he says and turns to look at it once more. He feels Mycroft closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Greg's torso. Greg leans back and covers Mycroft's hands with his. “Although, tell you the truth I was surprised with Jeffrey.” he huffs a laugh.

“How so?” Mycroft asks.

“I was expecting butlers when I thought it would be the house with the pool. When I saw the flat I imagined you opening the door. I don't know, I can't figure you out.” he smiles.

“I find you rather challenging to puzzle out as well.” Mycroft says his mouth close to Greg's ear, causing him to shiver. “But, I find I quite enjoy that.”

“So, did you cook dinner yourself or should I expect a Downton Abbey situation?” he jokes.

“No, I cooked myself this time. If I am to be honest I found it quite enjoyable.” Mycroft admits.

Greg laughs. “Frankly,I am having a hard time imagining you cooking.”

“Please, do rid yourself of such images.” Mycroft says and turns Greg around to look at him. “Should I give you the tour now, and then we can have dinner?” he offers.

“Sure.” Greg says and follows Mycroft.

 

As Mycroft gives the tour, all Greg can do is not push him on every wall and snog him senseless. He looks at the delicate silhouette next to him. He finds that he loves the way the sunlight creates different shades of ginger in his hair. And the way it makes his eyes brighter than usual. He notices the way he stands, always so straight and how his tailored suit, _must be new_ , is so well fit, tight at just the right places, leaving little to the imagination. He also notices the small freckles on the back of his neck, that, he remembers, go all the way down his waist. He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly missed Mycroft calling his name.

“Gregory?”

“Hm? Yes, I'm listening.” He looks at Mycroft who has an amused look on his face.

“Shall I continue or would you prefer to have dinner?”

“No, no, go on.” he says and makes it a personal challenge to keep up with Mycroft's words.

After a few minutes that it took them to see the rest of the house, Mycroft brought them back to the main area in which there is a table set for two. There are dishes set on the two large sides of the table, resulting them being close to one another. There is a dish in the middle with what seems to be perch with asparagus. To the right there is a ball with green salad and a bottle of white wine with two wine glaces. Between the dishes in the middle of the table there are two candles, filling the room with a warm orange light. Greg realizes that it is probably much less than Mycroft is used to having served when it comes to social events or formal diners and he appreciates a lot the frugality of it.

“The candles are a very nice touch” he smiles at Mycroft when they make their way to the table.

“Frankly, it is Jeffrey you shall need to compliment on the candles. I am afraid it is a detail I am not rather used to, hence my ignorance towards it.”

“Well, I'll remember to congratulate him on my way home.” he smiles and takes a sit.

“Hmm, and you have even the slightest suspicion that this will be quite soon?” Mycroft smirks, as he makes his way to his own chair across from Greg, as he has pulled Greg's chair for him.

“Oh, I definitely hope not.” Greg smirks back.

They eat dinner while talking about various matters.

When they have finished and they keep talking, casually, Mycroft offers to top Greg's glass for him again. Greg politely denies and Mycroft offers to move to the living room.

Greg agrees and stands up. He takes Mycroft's hand, smiles at him and they head to one of the large couches.

 


	9. chapter 9

They never quite make it to the living room. Just after a few feet away from the table Mycroft grabs Greg's hand pushes him against the wall near by the staircase. Greg's breath is forced out of him as his back hits the wall but he can't make another sound since Mycroft's lips are forcefully against his just a second later. Greg groans and brings one hand to the back of Mycroft's neck to bring him impossibly closer. Mycroft pushes his whole body against Greg's and parts his lips. Greg can feel his tongue swirling on his lower lip and opens his mouth. Mycroft's tongue doves inside and Greg sucks a little on it. He feels Mycroft's erection pressing on his hip and moans. He presses his hips forward and Mycroft groans. He grabs two handfuls of Greg's short hair and pulls them.

“Mycroft-” Greg breaths. Mycroft rocks his hip forwards and Greg groans as his head falls on Mycroft's shoulders. They rut against each other shamelessly and Greg is surprised at how embarrassingly fast he feels heat gathering on his stomach. He stops Mycroft's movements by placing his hands on his hips, and almost loses it when Mycroft makes a whiny sound at the loss of friction.

“Not, like this.” Greg says breathing heavily. Mycroft look him in the eye and Greg sees a lust mirroring his own. Mycroft nod and takes his hand.

He leads them up the staircase and takes Greg to the bedroom. The moment he closes the door, Greg is all over him. Kissing his face, his shoulders, his neck. Mycroft leans against the door and makes a low sound from the back of his throat, and God, if that doesn't make Greg take him then and there. But he decides to be patient for a bit more.

He slowly takes Mycroft's clothes off and leads him to the bed. He throws him on it and keeps his eyes on him as he takes his own clothes off, making Mycroft shiver with impatience. Just when he think that Mycroft is about to explode he lays on the bed. He kisses Mycroft passionately and reaches out to take his cock in hand. He swallows the noises Mycroft makes and when he feels that he is about to come he presses his hand on the base of his prick and Mycroft makes a frustrated sound.

“Not yet.” he tells him as Mycroft glares at him.

He leaves a trail of kisses and licks all the way down to his stomach. He pauses to lick at him belly button and Mycroft pushes his hips upwards so that he can get some friction. Greg stills his hips with a strong hand and continues the trail of kisses down to Mycroft's cock. He lick at the head and Mycroft once again tries to move. He grabs him harder, so hard that he is sure will leave bruises and takes the head into his mouth. His licks and suck and Mycroft whines as his hands fly to grab Greg's hair, pushing him down further. Greg smiles around Mycroft's cock but lets him push him down. He swallows around Mycroft and Mycroft moans loudly. He keeps tormenting Mycroft for a few minutes and then he lets his cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. Mycroft's whine of protest fells away into a pleased hum as Greg takes on of his ball into his mouth and sucks slightly. He continues down to Mycroft's arse and licks a trail all the way to his hole. Mycroft squirms and Greg decides he wants to hear more of those sound so he licks around the perineum and then pushes his tongue in. he feels Mycroft's body eventually relax and his tongue slides in much more easily.

“Gregory” Mycroft gasps breathless. Greg looks up and the sight of Mycroft, having given up all his control amazes him. Mycroft keeps his eyes on Greg and says “More.”

Greg slides back up and kisses Mycroft. With his right hand he opens the night stand drawer where he assumes Mycroft keeps the lube and searches blindly for the bottle. He finds a strawberry-flavoured one, still unused. He looks at Mycroft, who raises an eyebrow and says “Remind me to thank Anthea.” they laugh softly and then Greg leans down to kiss Mycroft again. He opens the bottle and purrs lube on his fingers. He rubs a finger on Mycroft's hole and Mycroft gasps. He pushes one finger in and kisses Mycroft hard. When he feels him relax he pushes a second finger and then a third. Then his fingers brush over Mycroft's prostate and he gasps loudly. He feels Mycroft clench around him and nearly comes at the spot. He pull his fingers out, and slicks his cock with lube. He pushes the head inside Mycroft and waits for Mycroft to adjust. Then he pushes slowly until he is all the way in and waits a few moments for Mycroft to adjust and himself to calm a little. When he trusts himself to not come immediately he starts moving. Little, gentle thrusts at first. He leans to kiss Mycroft and Mycroft grabs a handful of Greg's neck. Greg moans and thrusts harder, resulting to Mycroft thrusting up meet his thrusts. Greg changes the angle a bit and he hits Mycroft's prostate with every trust. After a few thrusts he feels Mycroft still beneath him and then he is coming in long spurts on both their stomachs. The sight in front of him and the feeling of Mycroft clenching so hard around him send him over the edge. He bites Mycroft's shoulder us he comes. He pulls out carefully and lays next to Mycroft. When they get their breathing back, Mycroft leans and kisses Greg's shoulder. Greg turns to look at him and smiles. Mycroft smiles back and takes Greg in his arms. Greg falls asleep in the rhythmic pattern of Mycroft's breathing.

 


	10. chapter 10

Greg groans when he hears the soft vibrating sound of his mobile next to the night stand. He doves his head deeper into the pillow and lets a long breath out. He feels Mycroft's hand on his waist and smiles. He sights and reaches for his phone.

“Lestrade.” he answers it with a raw voice.

“Sir, you have a case.” Sally's voice sounds on the other line. Greg curses and looks at the time on his phone. 3.43 in the morning. Great.

“Where?” he whispers so that he doesn't wake Mycroft up since, by some miracle, he isn't already awoken.

“The Ritz.” Sally says.

Greg sights. “I'll be there as soon as I can.” he tells her. “Phone Sherlock.” Before Sally has time to voice her protest he changes his mind. “No, second thought. I'll call him. See you there.” He terminates the call and calls John.

“Case?” Sherlock asks when he answers.

“Yes.” Greg says whispers again.

“Where?”

“The Ritz. Pa-”

“Why are you whispering?”

Greg is tempted to go for the sock treatment and answer him properly but he decides he needs coffee first for that kind of conversation.

“Pass me John” he say says instead. There is silent and Greg can almost feel him narrowing his eyes. Then there is a second of noises of the phone changing hands and he is talking to John.

“Hey” he says, his voice low from sleep.

“Hey, mate, listen, I need a favor.”

“Mm what?” John asks not entirely awake yet.

“I want I coffee from Tessa's on your way to Ritz.”

“You pass from that place every day on your way to work.” John says.

Greg hesitates a bit and then says “I'm not home.”

Silence fall and then John makes an understanding sound remembering last evening's conversation.

“Why am I bringing it to you?” he asks. “Isn't there another place near by?”

“I like their coffee. Plus I am keeping Sherlock busy with this case so you owe me.”

“Fair point.” John says yawns. “'kay, we'll meet you there.” He hears him say as he can hear Sherlock's voice from the other room hurrying him up.

“See ya.”

He leaves his phone on the night stand and turns on his back.

“Case?” he hears Mycroft saying as he places a kiss on his shoulder.

“Shit. I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry.” He says as he turns to look at him. A look from Mycroft makes him shrug “I really didn't stand a chance right?”

Mycroft huff. “No, not really.” Greg smiles and leans in for a kiss. It's a slow, lazy, morning kiss. Greg sights and sits up. Mycroft rises as well.

“Would you like to use the bathroom first?” he offers. Greg looks at him.

“I have to make some calls for work first, so go ahead, thanks.” he smiles. Mycroft nods and heads to the en suite bathroom.

Greg hears water running down and smiles at the though of Mycroft's body wet under the streaming water. He shakes his head and makes some calls to the office. After about ten minutes Mycroft emerges from the bathroom in a bathrobe. He heads to the wardrobe and takes a pile of towels, he places them on the bed and nods to Greg.

“One towel is more than satisfying, you now.” he smiles.

“You can use as many as you wish. I ought to offer them to you.” Mycroft says and smiles back. Greg stands up, and walks to Mycroft. He reaches for his bathrobe near his neck and gives him a peck on the lips.

“of course you did.” he huffs a laugh and brushes one hand through Mycroft's hair. He gives him one last kiss, takes the towels and heads to the bathroom.

He places them near the the sink and get's in the shower. He has learned not to be surprised by things Mycroft owns but, dear Lord, this was too much. The shower is huge, taking up almost half of the already huge bathroom. But that isn't it. The three sides were of brick wall and forth is a glass from one brick wall to another. Inside, all around, there is Jacuzzi equipment and all sorts of hair and body products. He takes one that said shampoo in English and something in another language he can neither understand nor specify. He washes his hair with the shampoo that smells a lot like Mycroft. He closes his eyes and let's himself enjoy the smell of his lover and the warmth that surround him. But he knows that he can't be late so he washes his body with the first bottle that he grabs, coconut flavoured, also smelling like Mycroft.

He wraps himself with a towel and then uses it to dry his hair. He finds that there is a robe in the pile of towels as well and puts it on. He finds a small basket with a razor, an aftershave and a toothbrush, all his brand and guesses that Anthea has something to do with this. He brushes his teeth and shaves, puts on aftershave and walks out the bathroom. He finds that Mycroft isn't there and he walks down the stairwell into the kitchen. He finds him sitting in one of the stools in the island in the middle of the room. He is drinking tea and has a number of newspapers spread in front of him. He stands behind him and wraps his hands around Mycroft's shoulders and kisses him on he neck. Mycroft leans a bit to give Greg more access. Greg smiles and lick the spot he kisses but he knows he can't leave bruises and marks where they will be seen. He goes around the island and sits on the opposite stool where there is a cup of coffee waiting for him.

“Coffee?” he asks.

“You don't drink tea.” Mycroft says almost judgmental.

“I hate tea.” he smiles.

Mycroft is British enough to look offended. He huffs and takes his cup of coffee. He takes a sip. It is so good he makes a sound that goes directly to Mycroft's groin. He shifts in his stool, and continues reading the paper.

Greg takes a look at the head news. Anbjorn  [ Stensb ](http://genealogy.familyeducation.com/surname-origin/stensby) y, Norwegian minister of foreign affairs landed yesterday in London in the aspect of a very important debate. He takes a look at the date on these papers.

“This is today's papers.” he says holding one.

“They all are.” Mycroft look up from what he is reading.

“They have not even been printed yet.”

Mycroft offers him a knowing smirk and continues on the article he is reading. Greg blinks a few times and then places the paper down. He takes another sip of his coffee.

Mycroft raises his eyes from his paper again to look at him.

“Anthea has brought a suit for you to wear.” he tells him. “I believe it is highly inappropriate to appear in a crime scene on your last night ' s attire.” It is true. A pair of worn out jeans and a shirt would be positively unwelcome at Ritz. But all the same. Did Mycroft ask Anthea to do this for him after only a week together? It is a very sweet gesture.

“Uhm, thanks.” he smiles widely. Mycroft smiles as well.

“Please, Gregory it was no trouble at all.”

Greg looks at his watch. He needs to hurry. Usually it doesn't take him that much time to wake up and show up when there is a case but he could bear to think that he would leave Mycroft in ten minutes after last night.

He drinks the rest of his coffee quickly, pretends not to notice the way Mycroft's eyes wide when he sees his throat bombing to swallow the coffee. He smiles and stands up. He kisses Mycroft and heads up to the bedroom to get dressed.

He finds the a bag near the side of the bed he slept and opens it. Inside there is a brand new suit. Casual, on that he can wear every day. Underneath the is a pair of underwear and socks. He smiles at Anthea's eagerness and gets dressed.

 

On his way out he gives Mycroft a kiss on the lips and heads to his car. Just when he is out the door, Mycroft receives a phone call.

 

 


	11. chapter 11

Greg arrives at the Ritz around four thirty. He sees the yellow line and the police officers around the perimetre. He shows his badge and they let him in. He meets Sally at the entrance. She leads him up to one of the suites. When he walks in he sees a couple of his subordinates examining the scene and he hears loud voices he guesses it's Anderson arguing with Sherlock and walks closer. He finds them shouting near by the bed where a girl is lying dead, with John next to Sherlock rubbing his forehead hopeless.

“No shouting in my crime scene if you will?” he tells them.

“Ah Lestrade,” Sherlock immediately stops paying attention to Anderson and turns to him. “Where in earth have you been, why are you late?” he pauses when Greg is close enough so Sherlock can smell the shampoo and body bath of Mycroft. His eyes widen a bit and he thinks he sees a smirk on his face that disappears as quickly and unexpectedly as it has appeared.

“What's going on?” Greg asks, while John hands him his coffee. He silently thanks him with his eyes and John nods.

“Anderson won't let me examine the crime scene.”

“I don't care what you do when he's around but-” Anderson starts but Greg interrupts him.

“Well, I'm here now so go ahead. Knock yourself out.” Right when Sherlock is about to go examine the girl another officer approaches them.

“What is going on?” Greg asks.

“We have determined the COD.” he says.

“Great what is it?”

“The girl choked.”

“The predator chocked her?” John asks as he turns to look at the girl. “She has no bruises on the neck.”

“No sir. She _wasn't_ choked. She choked.”

“Oh, for God's shake what are you saying?” Sherlock storms.

“Oh my...” Greg says realizing. He turns to look at John who has the same face.

Sherlock looks at them blinks a few times and then realizes. He turns to the officer, who all the same, explains the situation.

“She was performing fellatio, and when her partner climaxed she choked on his release.”

“How stupid can a person be to choke on that?” Sherlock says bitterly.

“Sherlock.” John warns. Sherlock looks at John in a way that makes John blush a bit.

“That is not the most important thing sir.” the officer says.

“Oh great cause that was just lovely.” Greg says sarcastically.

“The girl, she was only fifteen years old.” Greg feels like he need to sit somewhere. Fifteen years old. She was only a kid. He takes a deep breath and look at the officer.

“Very well. Sherlock will you-”

“There's not the worst part either, sir.”

“Oh for God's shake this is not a play to increase the audience's suspense! Speak up!” Sherlock says.

“What is it?” Greg urges him to talk, running out of patience himself.

“Uhm, we identified the girl. Her name is Lila Stensby.” The blood drains from Greg's face.

“Who is she?” John asks.

“Lila Stensby. Daughter of Anbjorn Stensby.” Sherlock explains.

“Who is he?” the officer asks.

“Minister of foreign affairs in Norway. He came here yesterday to discuss a matter.” Greg says, remembering what he read on the paper this morning.

Sherlock gives him a look but the he proceeds to examining the body. As he does John approaches Greg.

“This is big.” He tells him.

“We're screwed.” Greg answers.

 

They are at the police station. Greg is taking a break from examining the evidence and the going over what Sherlock has deduced about the girl and the killer. Yes he is a killer, he had said to those who dared to argue, because he abandoned a girl while she was dying or was already dead because of him. He took a sip of his almost cold coffee. We know he is rich, since he could afford a suite just for meeting with a girl. The encounter was consensual, there were no signs of assault in the body. It is someone well-looking since the girl decided to go with him, but no one to exceptional that stands out since no one remembers him. He knows every single camera in the hotel, since he was able to avoid them all.

With these and other evidence and Sherlock's blessing the arrived to the conclusion that this person has an inside man, or has worked at Ritz before for a long time to know the position of every camera. But since the cameras change every few years, and it couldn't have been possible to leave this job and get so extremely wealthy in this amount of time. He has an inside man. He rubs his forehead and takes another sip.

He hears footsteps closing in and turns to look at John. He smiles and lets the cup at the table.

“How's it going?” John asks.

“Painfully.” Greg says and lets a laugh. He turns to look at the pictures of the crime scene.

“She was only fifteen.” he says and shakes his head. He hates those cases. They remind him too much of his nieces.

John places a hand on his shoulder.

“So?” he asks after a while. Greg turns to look at him.

“How was you big night last nigh?” John smirks.

“Greg rolls his eyes and smiles. “Dick.”

John laughs but doesn't say anything, waiting for an answer.

“I am not telling you a thing.” Greg says and smirks. He take the mug from the table and sips at the now completely cold coffee.

“Oh, you so are.” John smirks harder.

“Not now. I don't need Sherlock commenting on it for the rest of the case.”

“Ok, when you wrap it. You are not getting away with it.”

“Like I can.” Greg smirks and takes another sip.

 


	12. chapter 12

Greg is talking with John over the case when he hears a knock on the door. Sally comes in.

“Greg, there are some people here to see you. It's about the case.”

“People?” Greg looks at here questioningly.

“ _ secret services _ ” she mouths.

Greg groans and gives John a look.

“Go.” John says. “I'll take Sherlock and go home. I'm sure you don't want them asking about Sherlock and I.”

“Thanks.” Greg says and walks out.

He finds himself face to face with three federal agents. They show him their badges and he shows them to an empty room.

They sit down and Greg sits across from them. He straightens up and folds his fingers placing his hands over the table. He knows they are secret services and obviously powerful but this is his case, his police department and in here he is in charge.

He looks them straight in the eye but doesn't say anything. He waits for them to speak.

“As you know Detective Inspector,” one of them says “you are currently investigating a case where the victim is foreign.”

Greg doesn't answer. Of course he knows that.

When the three men see that he doesn't answer they continue.

“We were asked to assist you investigate the case as it is now an international matter.”

“Asked by who?” Greg asks.

“Your superior.” Greg looks at them. Says nothing for a few seconds. Then he stands up, excuses himself and leaves the room.

He calls for Sally.

When she appears she looks tense.

“What did they need?” she asks.

“A few french that's what they need.” Greg answers.

Sally looks at him half amused-half concerned.

“Where's the boss.” he asks.

“He has come by to sign some papers. You'll probably catch him.”

“Great.” Greg says and heads to the room where his boss usually is when he comes by.

The door is closed. He knocks.

“Come in.” his superior says.

He tries to calm his nerve and enters.

He finds the other man in the chair with some papers in front of him.

“Oh, Gregory.” he smiles a tight smile. “What can I do for you? Come, sit.” he shows him a chair. Greg sits.

“Sir, did you ask the secret services here?” he asks.

“Oh, why, yes I did.” his boss exclaims. “This is an important case. I don't want anything screwing it up!”

“You think I will screw it up?” Greg asks, trying to keep himself from growling.

“Oh, of course not my dear Gregory. I said no such thing!”

he answers.

“You said-”

“We just can't take such risk. That's all.”

“We take risks on every case. There is just no other way.” Greg says.

“Yes, but this way we can lessen it.”

Greg hits his fist on the table. The other man snaps his head up to look at him equally surprised and warningly.

Greg doesn't back out.

“You don't want to lessen the risk, sir. You just want the secret services to take the fault if this case fails.”

“Gregory, mind your tone and quit that look with me.” his superior warns.

Gregory takes a deep breath and bends his head down to calm himself.

When he speaks again he is calmer.

“Look, I understand that this is an important case for all of us, and our reputation depends on it, but I can manage it. I can crack it.”

The other man makes to speak but he interrupts him.

“Give it to me. Leave me on this case and I will prove to you that I can solve it. I will catch this son of a bitch and drag his arse in jail. Please.”

They stay silent for a while. Each man looking at the other. Finally the older man sights and rubs his forehead.

“Fine. But if you face any trouble you will report to me immediately.”

“Yes sir.” Greg says and make to leave.

“And no Holmes in this case!” his boss calls out.

_ Damn it. _ He turns to look at him.

“Yes sir.”

 

He heads back to the room where he has left the three men. When he enters they don't turn to look at him.

He sits across from them and smiles.

“I am sorry gentlemen but there was an issue with the case. I am afraid I have to announce you that your assistance will be no longer needed.” they look at him blankly. One of them opens his mouth to say something.

“If you would like to discuss the matter further you can take it up with my superior. Room 305. I will have Sgt Donovan to show.” he adds. He heads to the door and gestures for Sally to approach.

“Show them out.” he tells her quietly. She nods.

“Now if you will excuse me gentlemen I have a case that requires my presence.” he turns to leave the room with a smug smile on his face.  _ Two-faced bastards _ .

 

 

He heads back to the room where he was before he was interrupted to take another look at the photographs.

After a few minutes, the door opens and Sherlock storms in, John behind him.

“What are you doing here?” He asks. “I thought you were going home.”

“Nonsense,” Sherlock says as he reexamines the pictures.

“We were just at the cafeteria across the road.” John says.

“What did the secret services want?”

“They were here to take charge of the case.” Greg explains.

Sherlock's head snaps up to look at him.

“I'll call Mycroft.” he says and takes his phone out.

“No need.” he says. “I took care of it.” Sherlock looks at him for a moment.

“Well, I'll call him anyway to have a _chat._ Can't he control his own secret services?” he storms out of the room the same way he entered.

John turns to look at Greg and laughs. Greg laughs as well and he leans on the desk for support.

After a few moments Sherlock bursts in again.

“Took care of it?” Greg laughs and Sherlock glares at him.

“Look Sherlock there something I need to tell you.” he starts.

“If it is that you are shagging my dear brother don't bother I already know. I introduced you.”

“I have had way too few cigarettes for this.” Greg says and looks hopelessly at John, who seems like he is enjoying the situation.

“But you quit smoking.” Sherlock says.

“Trust me I am one step away from starting again.” he says. “But listen that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

“My boss doesn't want you involved in this case.” Sherlock's eyes seem like they are about to start throwing fireballs.

“Look, I will still send you everything we've got but if you find something out you can't tell me. Or any of the other guys. Tell John.”

Sherlock scuffs. “John. I cannot tell John. John helps me figure it out!”

“I'm sorry Sherlock. Really. I know you wanted a case.” Greg says and looks at John. John nods and takes Sherlock's hand in his own.

“I'll come by later to bring you a copy of the files.” he tells them.

He sights heavily and takes his phone of. He finds a message from Mycroft.

 

**I have been informed about**

**your recent encounter with**

** the  _ Secret Services _ . **

**Impressive results,**

**Detective Inspector.**

 

Greg smiles and sends a reply.

 

**What can I say**

**I've got quite**

**a temper. Are**

**you free anytime**

**today?**

I reply comes almost instantly.

 

**Should we say**

**in two hours**

**at your place?**

**Although, it might**

**not be for long.**

 

Greg send a message saying that he agrees and he doesn't have much time himself. He gathers his things and heads home.

 

 


	13. chapter 13

Greg arrives at home just in time to take take a shower change into something jeans and tee and tied up the place a bit.

 

He hears a soft knock and smiles to himself as he heads to the door. When he opens it he finds Mycroft just the way he has left him this morning. Impeccably dressed and as if he had not have a day arguing with politicians and saving countries. He is holding a bag with what appears to be Thai food.

“I figured you would have neither the time nor the temper required to engage into cooking today, therefor I brought Thai.” he explains.

Greg smiles and steps aside for him to come inside. He offers to take the bag and leads Mycroft to the living room.

He takes his jacket off, folds it and places it next to him on the arm of the sofa.

“Would you like a plate for yours?” he calls from the kitchen.

“No it will be fine, thank you.” Mycroft answers.

While Greg is taking the containers out of the bag he notices Mycroft standing at the door, leaning against the door frame, he has folded his sleeves up to his elbows and he is holding his cufflinks in one hand. Greg blinks once, twice and then tries to remember how to breath. Mycroft of course notices and maintains an amused look on his face, and, oh, how Greg would love to snog it out of him but he goes back to preparing their food.

After a while he feels Mycroft's hands wrapping around his waist and his lips planting kisses on his neck. He leans back against him and lets a small sight.

“If you keep doing this” he tells him “we will not eat.”

Mycroft hums and proceeds to lick the skin he was kissing a few seconds before.

“I don't mind not eating.” he says.

“Well, I do.” Greg says and turns on Mycroft's arms so that they are face to face. “Besides,” he smirks “I will need to be well energized to face your secret services.” he raises an eyebrow and can't help but break into laughs when he sees Mycroft's expression. “Come on,” he says and takes his hand “Let's eat.” he takes their food and leads him back to the living room.

They start eating. Mycroft is eating with chopsticks, and he is doing so professionally. Greg tries at first but fails epically, as he does every time he attempts it.

He throws them at the table.

“I will never make it, I am sure of it now.” he sights dramatically.

Mycroft smiles amused and lets his food down to take the sticks. He takes Greg's hands in his and places the chopsticks correctly.

He moves his hand along with Greg's and catches a piece of chicken. He turns to look at Greg, smiling.

“There.” he says. He takes his hand off Greg's and catches as Greg carefully brings his mouth close to the bite -not the opposite because he doesn't wanna risk ruining his Jeans with carry sauce- and eats the chicken.

“I have to admit” he says when he swallows “it tastes better when eaten with chopsticks.”

Mycroft's gives him a confused look.

“It's the same food.” he says slowly.

“Yeah,” Greg says “but, it tastes different.” he smiles. Mycroft looks so perplexed.

“That is highly impossible, Gregory.”

“No, it's not.” he says and puts his food down too. “It's like when pasta tastes better when you take a macaroni from inside the pot,” he explains “or how a tart is so much better when you eat it with a spoon without cutting it and putting it on a plate.”

Mycroft looks abashed to say the least.

Greg laughs and places a hand on Mycroft's.

“You've never done any of this have you?” he asks.

“It has never occurred to me.” Mycroft admits.

“Well, we'll have to change that.” Greg says. “Now.” he adds and heads to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and takes a strawberry tart he made when his nieces sent him the recipe and were determined to know if it was good. He takes to tea-spoons and heads back to the living room.

“Here.” he hands one of the spoons to Mycroft who takes it without saying anything, but still has a hard time understanding him.

He sits on the sofa and holds the tart between them.

“Eat.” he orders softly when Mycroft doesn't move.

“But, Gregory, we have not finished eating yet.” he complains.

“We are taking a break.” Greg says and licks the tart out of his spoon. Mycroft's eyes fall to his lips and Greg smirks. He takes a little tarts with his spoon and brings it closer to Mycroft. The other man looks as I he is about to complain but in the ends he doesn't say anything. He closes his lips around the spoon and swallows, and it is Greg's turns to look at him wide eyed.

“So?” he asks.

“It is extremely tasteful, Gregory.” Mycroft says.

“Thanks” Greg smiles. “But what do you think? Doesn't it taste better when you eat it like that?”

Mycroft looks at him for a moment before he answers.

“I am positive that a tart such as yours would taste exceptionally, eaten either on plate or like that. But, since I have not tasted it on a plate yet, I cannot form an opinion. It was nevertheless a very enjoyable activity.”

“You are going to make me go and bring you a plate aren't you?” Greg smiles. “Wait here.” he says. He takes one last spoonful of tart and licks the spoon. He stands up but Mycroft's hand grabs his wrist and he turns around. Mycroft tags him closer and he sits back on the sofa facing Mycroft this time, his legs folded underneath his body.

“I believe it can wait.” Mycroft says, his eyes darker with lust. Greg smiles and leans to kiss him. At first it is a soft, strawberry flavoured, kiss, Greg can feel Mycroft's lips curl into a smile. He opens his lips and his tongue traces Mycroft's lower lip. Mycroft groans and Greg presses slowly one hand on Mycroft's shoulder to make him lay down. When he does, Greg lets his own body press against his and brushes one hand though Mycroft's hair. They kiss like that for a while slow and lazy, until Greg's mobile rings. He curses under his breath. He thinks about letting it ring but he knows it's probably for the case and his boss is going to have his arse if something goes wrong. He gives Mycroft one last peck on the lips and stands up.

He reaches for his mobile.

“Lestrade” he answers.

“Greg, we found him.” Sally says.

 

They leave in hurry. Mycroft himself received a phone call just after Greg hung up with Sally, he doesn't know if it has to do with his case.

He kisses Mycroft one last time before he get's into the black Jaguar, nods “hello” to Anthea, who reciprocates with a nod herself and get's into his own car.

 


	14. chapter 14

He drives to baker street.

They have found out the name of the guy. Jonathan Darks. He is a successful man on the business world. Forty three years old, very good looking, no wonder why the victim followed him willingly. They have also found out where he is going to be tonight. His connection in the Ritz told them. Some bar near by the hotel, so they assumed that he is going to fish his next victim.

He arrives at baker street, nearly jumps off the car and heads up the stairs.

John opens the door and greets him.

“Hey mate”

“Hey.” Greg smiles. “How is Sherlock doing?”

John shrugs.

“Pretty good. He is trying to solve the case. Apparently the lack of evidence makes it even more exciting.” he smiles.

“Listen, are you in for a drink?” Greg asks.

“Uhm, aren't you on a case Greg?” John asks concerned.

“I'll tell you on the way.” he promises.

“Okay, let me tell Sherlock.” he goes to Sherlock's armchair where Sherlock is on his thinking pose. He lays a kiss on his temple. Sherlock blinks and opens his eyes. Greg expects him to start complaining about bothering him, but Sherlock look adoringly at John, while he talks to him and nods. John smiles and gives him a kiss. Sherlock glances at Greg once, probably reads his whole afternoon with his brother, and then closes his eyes again.

“The pub?” John asks grabbing his jacket.

“No, not the pub.” Greg says.

“Where then?” he asks as they are going down the stairs.

“A bar.”

 

They arrive at the bar in forty five minutes. They walk in and distinctively scan the place for Darks.

John gives Greg a look and Greg nods. He is not here yet. They take a sit at the bar and order two alcoholic drinks that they pretend to drink and indulge in a casual conversation, keeping their eyes on the entrance.

“So,” John says, taking his eyes of the door and looking at Greg, “since we have some time.” he smirks.

Greg raises an eyebrow. Interrogation time. He sights.

“Well, it's going pretty good actually.” he says. “I mean, we met before here.” It's John's turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Not that, you perv.” Greg laughs. “We just hung out, ate some Thai, you now. Ordinary stuff”

“Hm, so you two are getting a bit serious.” John says and his smirk softens to a smile.

“John, it's only been, like, a week. Calm down.”

“No, I mean, it's not just, occasional shagging.” Greg chokes on a peanut he was swallowing and John bursts out laughing.

“Holly shit John.” he says as he takes a big sip of his water. “No it's not occasional shagging.”

“That's great.” John says when he calms down himself, and pats him on the shoulder.

Then his gaze traveled to the door and Greg turned to see Darks coming in. they looked at each other knowingly and continued talking, John keeping his eyes on Darks.

They keep on talking for a while, until Darks comes close to them to order a drink. Greg turns to look at him and Darks gives him a seductive look and a smirk. He then turns away to his drink and Greg turns to John wide eyed.

Making sure to speak quietly so that Darks won't hear him he says “Did you see..?”

“Yes.” John answers, his eyes not leaving Draks, which was okay because it could be mistaken for a jealous boyfriend.

“Is he..?” Greg asks.

“I don't know.” John says and finally turns to look at him.

“That means he can pick either a boy or a girl today.” Greg says exasperated.

“Or,” John says and smirks “Are you in for some undercover job?” Greg smirks and stands up. “Push me.” he says. John looks at him. “Pretend we're fighting, push me.” John stands up and pushes him away, fiercely enough to look realistic but not enough to actually make him lose balance. Greg stays there for a few seconds looking at John and then heads towards the restroom. He makes a call to John who picks up and puts the phone back in his pocket. The don't have time to get him wired. He expects Darks, who has witnessed the fight, to follow. He walks in and, as expected, Darks walks in as well. He pretends to wash his face and looks at Darks from the mirror. Darks smiles at him a charming smile.

“Boyfriend trouble?” he asks.

“He's an arsehole.” Greg shrugs.

Darks hums and places a warm hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg turns to look at him.

“It's a pity.” he tells him “You seem to be a really nice person to be with such an arsehole.”

_That bastard. He actually looks sincere._

“ Well...” Greg pretends to think about it.

“I think,” Darks is dangerously close now “that you deserve someone much better.” he whispers close to his ear.

Greg pulls back a bit to look at him and then Darks comes closer to kiss him. Greg stops him with a finger on his lips and whispers in his ear.

“How about we go somewhere.” he offers.

Darks eyes darken a little and he smiles almost evilly.

“I have a suite at the Ritz.” he says “How about that.”

Greg fakes an excitement and agrees. Darks takes his hand and turns to the door. Greg tries to hide a smug smile because he doesn't want to risk blowing everything up. While they are on their way out he give John a knowing look and John nods back.

 

While they are on their way, he knows that John has contacted Sally and Anderson and they are on their way to the Ritz with a team. They will be waiting outside the door of the suite and will only come in if he is in great trouble.

 

They walk inside the suite and Greg fakes another excitement. Before he has a chance to think of what to say next Darks grabs him and pushes him against the wall. At that point Greg decides that he will have to go for the Dom/Sub case. He groans and let's Darks kiss me. He lets him take control for a while and then he grabs him, turns their bodies and pushes him against the wall. He looks into Darks eyes and makes sure to pass the message.  _I'm in charge._ Darks looks at him for a while and then Greg attacks his neck. He kisses the skin, sucks at the pulse point and licks where he has bitten.

Suddenly he falls on his knees and looks up at Darks. Darks lets a groan and lets his head fall back to the wall. Greg grabs his hips and turns him so that he is facing the wall. Darks thinks that he has understood what is going on and lets a moan escape. Greg grabs his hands and brings them to his back. He keeps them there with one hand while he stands up, his body close to Darks's. When he reaches his neck he licks a stripe from Darks's shoulder to the shell of his ear and whispers.

“Mmm...I have to admit, I like seeing you like that... You know...I think you look better all submissive.”

He changes sides of Darks's neck and whispers again.

“Oh, and by the way,”

he silently takes out the handcuffs that he is hiding on his shirt

“you think you know what's going on?”

He growls “T h i n k a g a i n g.”

He cuffs him.

Before he has any chance to realize what is going on, Darks finds himself with his back against the wall again and Greg is looking at him with burning eyes.

“You really ought to look out for cops, you know.” he says smirking. That moment the cops emerge and grab Darks, taking him out. John walks in and grabs Greg gently by the shoulder.

“Everything all right?” he asks.

“Yeah, everything's fine” Greg says. “That bastard got what he deserved.”

“Sure did.” John smiles.

“Ok, I'm heading back to the station.” Greg says. “Call Sherlock. I guess he can come by now since we've got him.”

“My guess is,” John says “he's already at the station.”

Greg huffs and nods.

“Yeah, that's probably true.”

 

 


	15. chapter 15

 

They arrive at the station and find Sherlock pacing on the halls, shouting at policemen. John smiles and approaches him. When Sherlock sees him he calms down a bit. John leans up to kiss him and ruffles his hair.

“Come on” he tells him. They head to the interrogation room. Greg follows them, not able to suppress a smile.

They arrive there while there is, already a police man in there interrogating Darks.

“He is incredibly arrogant, sir.” The police man who is watching from the glass tells them.

“I'll go in,” Greg says. “Call, Jones out.”

The other officer get's to the other side of the glass and calls Jones out.

Just before Greg goes in Sally comes into the room.

“Sir.”

“What is it?” Greg says annoyed from the whole situation.

“Somebody wants to speak to you outside.” Sally says.

“Oh, for God's shake if it's the secret services again...!” Greg says exasperated.

“Um, no sir.” Sally answers.

“Then who is it, Sally, I haven't got all day.”

“Mr Holmes sir.”

They all turn to look at Sherlock, until they here Mycroft say “Thank you Sgt Donovan, I can take it from here.”

Sally looks at Greg for confirmation.

Greg nodes and she leaves the room. Sherlock raises an eyebrow and John looks down at his shoes to hide a smile.

“What is going on?” Greg asks Mycroft.

“The secret services have requested to interview Jonathan Darks themselves.” Mycroft says.

“What?!” Greg growls.

“I have, of course denied their request,” Mycroft hurries to explain, “but I thought I ought to inform you.”

Greg's expression softens, and he nods.

“I-- thank you.” he says. Mycroft nods and Greg flashes a smile.

“Ok,” he says. “I'm going in.”

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

When Darks sees him he flashes a charming smile.

“Well, well. If it isn't a naughty Detective Inspector.”

Greg wants to punch him in the face. He doesn't react to the commend and proceeds to sit in the chair.

“Jonathan Darks.” he reads the file. “Accused of abandoning fifteen year old Lila Stensby, daughter of Anbjorn Stensby, with whom you had sexual encounter, to die, after she performed fellatio on you, which resulted on her immediate choking.” Greg is getting sick even at reading this.

He puts the file down and looks at Darks.

“From what I am reading you you will be charged with second degree murder, taking advantage of a minor, and who knows what Abjorn Stensby will have in mind.” he says. “He is a very powerful man.” he adds. He knows of course that it isn't Mr Stensby's place to asks for anything concerning Darks, but Darks himself doesn't know.

“You know, Detective Inspector, I liked you better silent.” he says, that smirk never leaving his face. “Or better yet, let me quote you, < I think you look better all submissive>” he says slowly.

“I think it would be on your best interest to reveal the rest of your victims. The court might want to make a deal.” Greg says trying to keeps his fists on the table, otherwise they would end up on Darks's face.

Dark sights dramatically.

“You now what I like the most, Detective Inspector?” he says.

Greg stays silent.

“This image of yours. It's stuck on my mind. You, on your knees, in front of me. I will treasure that when I am in jail.”

In his mind, Greg, is already killing him in twenty different ways.

“Though, that thing after with the hand cuffs wouldn't be bad at all.” he smirks. “I have to say, I have some very nice thought about you on your knees, Detective Inspector.”

Greg hate it, that Mycroft is still out there watching, but he decides that it's time to end this game.

He smiles charmingly at Darks.

“What can I say, many do. But very few of them actually get to realize the.” He stands up and heads to the door. He turns to look at him. “Glad I could be of some help.” he smiles and walks out.

When he closes the door, he hits his fist so hard on the wall that he is not sure whether he has broken the wall or his hand.

“He isn't going to talk.” Sherlock tells him. He turns to look at him.

“Fine.” he says. “Just throw him in jail. Somewhere I don't have to see him. Or I won't be able to get to him. If I can, I can't guarantee his safety.” he growls.

He storms out of the room and heads to the kitchen of the station to get a glass of water. He is exhausted. He leans against the counter he lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. He hears footsteps, Mycroft's, approaching and is surprised that he can recognize them. He opens his eyes and sees him standing there, just barely invading his personal space.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“No.” he says. Mycroft nods.

“I am sorry you had to watch this.” he tells him. “I know that some of the things he said in there were a bit weird. And what I answered in the end... I'm sorry.” he knows he was just doing his work but he can't help apologizing.

“Gregory” Mycroft says and comes closer to place a soft hand on his cheek. Greg looks up in his eye, surprised at the gesture, and he can see that Mycroft himself is taken aback from doing such a personalized action, in public. Greg smiles all the same. “I am certainly not stranger to the means one has to resort to in order to achieve one's goals.” Greg nods.

“I just wanna go home.” he says. It's Mycroft's turn to nod.

“You are in no place to drive. Shall I have Anthea summoned?”

Greg shakes his head no.

“It is no trouble Gregory.”

“N-no, just, come with me?” he asks and looks in his eyes. He can practically hear his mind working, rescheduling tomorrow's appointments. Finally he smiles and nods.

“Would you like me to drive your car?” he offers.

“No you don't have to.”

“Gregory.” Mycroft says in the tone he would speak to a five-year-old.

“Okay.” Greg gives up. “Okay.”

 

 


	16. chapter 16

The ride in the car is better than Greg expected. He though he was gonna give a fight to keep himself awake. But Mycroft opens the windows a little so fresh air is coming into the car and keeps him awake. He places one hand on Mycroft's leg. He squeezes once and then just leave it there. Mycroft, still looking forward, smiles and covers his hand with is own. Greg lets his head fall back on the seat and closes his eyes. He enjoys the air that freshens him and the feeling of Mycroft's hand on his.

Suddenly music fills the car and he opens his eyes. Mycroft has tuned the radio on a station with soft music. He smiles and turns to look at him.

He just lays there against the seat and enjoys the sight. Mycroft has taken his jacket off and has his sleeves folded up to his elbows. He has one hand on the steering wheel while the other is resting on Greg's hand. He enjoys that look of consecration he has while he keeps looking at the road in front of him. He probably senses Greg's eyes on him because he turns to glance at him, just for a second, and then he turns his attention back on the road, but this time his lips curl into a smile.

 

When they arrive home, a black Jaguar is waiting for them at the corner. When they pull over Anthea get out from the passenger sit and takes an overnight sack from the trunk. She approaches them and nods.

“I figured you might need it, sir.” She says.

“Thank you, my dear.” Mycroft says and reaches for the sack. She looks at him questioningly.

“I can take it upstairs, sir.” she tells him.

“You needn't bother, Anthea, thank you.” he answers and takes the sack from her.

“As you wish, sir.” she says defeated. “Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight, Anthea”

“Goodnight.” she tells Greg.

“Goodnight.” Greg says trying not to yawn.

 

They head upstairs and Mycroft opens the door for Greg to come in. He leads them to the bedroom. He places the sack down and brings Greg to sit on the bed. He helps him undress and get into a pair o pajamas. Greg offers him a sleepy thank you and tired smile.

When he turns away he feels a hand griping him tightly.

“One moment Gregory.” he tells him softly. “I need to change myself.” he kisses Greg's temple, takes his bag and heads to the bathroom.

He takes his clothes off and put the pajama Anthea brought for him on. He hangs the new suit so that it remains unwrinkled and folds the one he was wearing today. He brushes his teeth with the toothbrush he found in the bag and then puts everything back in the sack. Before he closes it again he takes on last thing out and smiles.

He heads back to the bedroom and finds Greg sitting on the the bed his legs folded in his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

“I would have figured you'd be asleep until I come back” Mycroft says and goes over to sit next to him on the bed.

“I can't fall asleep right now.” Greg explains and lays his head on Mycroft's shoulder. “I need sometime to get my head clear.”

Mycroft hums as he rubs his hand up and down Greg's arm.

“Can I make a suggestion?” he asks. Greg looks up questioningly.

Mycroft stands up and Greg makes a whiny sound. Greg reaches to his back and picks up the classic who dvd box. Greg's tired eyes light up from excitement and he smiles. Mycroft leaves the box on the bed and kisses Greg's hair.

“I will bring the laptop.” he says and disappears from the bedroom. He reappears holding Greg's laptop and comes to sit next to him on the bed. They get under the covers and open the laptop. Greg takes a dvd out of the box and hands it to Mycroft. They put it in and sit back to watch. Greg lays with his head on Mycroft's chest and Mycroft has an arm on Greg's chest, which Greg is holding with one of his. Mycroft's other hand is brushing Greg's hair.

In the middle of the second episode Greg falls asleep. Mycroft gives him a his on his temple and continues to watch until the episode ends. He closes the laptop and picks his mobile to take care of some work stuff, his left hand never leaving Greg's hair.

 

Greg wakes up by the movement next to him on the bed. He opens his eyes slightly to see Mycroft standing up.

“What time is it?” he slurs sleepily

“Half past six. It is still very early for you to wake up Gregory.” Mycroft whispers.

Greg hums and close his eyes. He instantly falls back asleep.

 

When he opens his eyes again Mycroft is already dressed up in his suit and picking up his back. He takes it to the living room and comes back into the bedroom. He sits next to Greg and kisses his hair. Greg snuggles closer to him.

“Anthea is on her way. I shall call you once I have time within the day.” he tells him. He gives him one last kiss and heads back to the living room, as his mobile ring, informing him that Anthea is waiting for him.

 

The next time he wakes up sunlight is bathing the room from the window. He looks at the time on his phone. It's a good ten thirty. He gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. As the coffee machine prepares the beans he goes to the bathroom for his morning routine.

When he comes back, he purrs some coffee in his favourite mug and goes over to the living room and turns the tv on. His mobile rings. He opens it and finds a text from John.

 

**You all right today?**

 

He smiles and answers back.

 

**Better. U?**

 

John answers him, telling him he has some big news and suggests he comes over at Baker Street for lunch. He agrees and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

He arrives at Baker Street at one. John welcomes him and takes the wine Greg hands him. He greets Sherlock who is in a surprisingly good mood today and goes over to the kitchen to help John prepare the food. They talk about this and that and laugh all while Sherlock sits quietly looking at them. At some point Jon asks him to cut some lemons for him, so Sherlock stands and gets to work. When he is done, he passes them to John who thanks him and gives him a peck on the lips and Sherlock flashes a smile and goes over to sit down with a cup of tea.

 

When the food is ready Sherlock sets the table and Greg and John bring the food.

“It's actually pretty good.” Greg says when he takes the first bite. It's really good. Even Sherlock takes a bite every now and then.

“I used to make this when I was at Bart's” John says. “Actually,” he adds “it was the only thing I could make.”

Greg laughs.

They eat at ease, and when they're done, Sherlock excuses himself to go take check on one of his experiments on John's old bedroom. John and Greg clean the table and sit on the living room with a beer.

“So, what are the big news?” Greg asks.

John looks at him for a second, unable to stop the smile that was forming on his lips.

“Sherlock and I have talked about it, and we want to have a kid.” finally he blurts out.

Greg looks at him surprised and smiles.

“Really? Seriously?” John nods frantically. “That's great news man.” he says and grabs John's shoulders affectionately. “So, Sherlock's okay with the idea?”

“Yeah, to be honest Sherlock suggested it.” John admits.

“He did?” Greg says surprised. “That's amazing man. I'm really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks.” John says and Greg think he sees his eyes water for a second. “We were thinking about asking Harry to do it.” he says. “So, Sherlock can be that dad and the baby can be actual Watson-Holmes.”

“Good thinking.” Greg comments. “So are you and Harry speaking?”

“Uhm, we are, I mean, we have gone for lunch a few times. I'm gonna see how things are going. But I think it's going okay.”

“That's great.” Greg says and smiles.

They keep talking about baby stuff for a while and when Sherlock comes back down they switch it to football, because, honestly Greg doesn't think that Sherlock will be much into excitements and feels about the baby.

But when his comes to sit next to John, Greg could swear that he saw his eyes water...

 

 


	17. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO YEARS LATER

**TWO YEARS LATER**

 

Greg is preparing tea in Mycroft's kitchen, _their_ kitchen now. They move in together about seven months ago. They spent most of their time in Mycroft's flat in city, but right now he is in Mycroft's house just outside London. His eyes are constantly flying to the baby on the baby-seat. eight months old Samuel is looking at him, smiling while he tries to make some incomprehensible sounds. He laughs and goes over there to toy with his tiny paws.

John and Harry didn't manage to get along for long, so they asked one of Sherlock's cousins, Mary, who's similarity to Sherlock and Mycroft, scared the hell out of John the first time he met her, to be the surrogate mother, and since Sherlock could not be the father, it was John. So John and Mary are Samuel's biological parent's, and even so, it is very clear that the baby will grow up to become a Holmes, inside and out.

Greg kisses Samuel's hair and goes back to look at the tea. Mycroft will be home any minute. After a long day and night working he half expected him to be well knackered.

Just as he strains the leafs he hears the door open an close. He smiles and serves the tea. He hears Mycroft come into the kitchen and smiles when he wraps his hands around him. He leans back against his lover and Mycroft gives him a kiss on his temple.

“How was your day?” he asks.

“Uneventful.” Mycroft comments.

“Really?” Greg turns to look at him.

“Not every day is about preventing wars, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles.

“Well, your idea of uneventful, is probably different than mine.” Greg says. Mycroft smirks.

“It is highly possible.” he says. Samuel makes a happy sound, probably trying to get his uncles attention. They turn to look at him he flies his little hands all around the place to show his excitement.

Greg laughs and walks towards him.

“John called just before you came.” he says. “They will come to pick him up at sevenish.”

“Okay. Was their trip pleasant?” Mycroft asks.

Greg raises an eyebrow. As if Mycroft didn't have one of his minions on a screen monitoring John and Sherlock's trip to Europe 24/7.

Mycroft raises his head a bit higher and doesn't say anything.

Greg laughs. “They really enjoyed it.” He answers with a smirk.

 

Later when they've put Samuel to sleep for noon, they are out on the garden Greg gazing at the view and Mycroft behind him with his arms around Greg's waist, his chin resting on Greg's shoulder.

“I think Samuel is growing up to be exactly like Sherlock.” Greg says smiling.

“Hmm, Hamish is-” Greg laughs at the name and Mycroft pauses. “You know I despise the name Samuel.” he says.

“I do.” Greg says laughing softly. “I think Hamish is a pretty name too, but John hates it. Anyway, you were saying.” he turns his heat to look at him.

“Yes, as I was saying. “I believe that our dearest nephew, might look a lot like my brother, but he does seem to have some exceptional characteristics that he owes to John.”

“Hmm, like what?” Greg asks.

“His braveness is a virtue I always admired on John.” Mycroft explains.

“His mulishness is all Sherlock” Greg laughs.

“The affection he seeks is Watson genetics.”

“The murderous look when we take his toys is Holmes”

“The need to feel and touch others is from John.”

“The need to feel and touch new thing is totally Sherlock.”

“The comfort around a considerable amount of strangers is due to John.”

“It is.” Greg says and smiles. “He does take things from John.” They stay silent for a while and then Greg, still looking front, asks.

“If we had one how would it be?”

Mycroft stays silent for a while and Greg knows that he is processing new data.

When he finally speaks it's with a soft low voice.

“It would be kind, brave, courageous,” he seals every virtue with a kiss on Greg's neck “understanding,” his lips curl into a smile on Greg's skin when he says the last one: “bright.”

Greg laughs softly.

“Hmm, yeah it would be all that.” They don't speak more about it, though.

 

 

Around seven, John and Sherlock come to pick up Samuel.

“Was he nice?” John asks as Samuel crawls over to Sherlock who picks him up and cuddles him close and ruffles his hair. Who'd know that Sherlock would turn put to be such a doting father.

Samuel squeezes with joy and presses a finger on Sherlock's nose.

“He was a true gentleman” Greg smiles and hands John the bag with the rest of the baby things. John smiles and kisses Samuel's cheek. Samuel makes a happy sound and flies his hands over John who takes one in his hand and kisses it.

“Thank you, so much for baby sitting him.” John says.

“It was no trouble at all,John, please.” Mycroft says.

John smiles.

“I don't think Mrs Hudson could have gone two whole weeks with an eight-months-old.”

“I hate to imagine.” Greg says. John laughs softly and pats Greg on the shoulder.

“Ok, thanks again.” he says as they walk them to the door.

“Don't mention it.” Greg says. While they are leaving Samuel turns to them and waves his hand goodbye at them. They smile at him and wave back.

 

Later at night they are sitting outside in the swing in the garden. Mycroft is reading a book with a glass of fine whiskey in his hand. Greg is laying with his head on Mycroft's lap, gazing at the stars. At some point Mycroft lowers his book and looks at Greg.

“What is it?” Greg asks smiling. Mycroft doesn't answer immediately and Greg smirks.

“It must be pretty important for you to leave the book down in the middle of a chapter.

“I find it rather is.” Mycroft says seriously.

Greg frowns.

“Mycroft what is it?”

Mycroft takes a deep breath and caresses Greg's hair.

“I was thinking about our conversation this evening.” he finally says. Greg leans his head curiously.

“Gregory, those two years with you have been the happiest of my life.” he continues. “I would like to think that you reciprocate the feeling.”

“Course I do.” Greg hurries to say. Even the idea of Mycroft doubting his feeling, of having not made it clear creates a knot on his stomach.

Mycroft smiles lightly.

“I am extremely content and grateful for that.” He pauses.

“Gregory, would you marry me?”

“Of course I will.” he says it even before he has time to process it. When he does he smiles and brings one hand around Mycroft's neck to bring him down for a kiss.

“Of course I will.” he says again, this time realizing what he says. He smiles on the kiss and hugs Mycroft's waist when they break it.

He sights and looks back at the stars. Yes. He is happy. He is very happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
